The invention relates to fuel cells, fuel cell systems and methods of operating the same.
A fuel cell can convert chemical energy to electrical energy by promoting an electrochemical reaction between two gases.
One type of fuel cell includes a cathode flow field plate, an anode flow field plate, a membrane electrode assembly (commonly abbreviated MEA) disposed between the cathode flow field plate and the anode flow field plate. A fuel cell can also include one or more coolant flow field plates disposed adjacent the exterior of the anode flow field plate and/or the exterior of the cathode flow field plate.
Each flow field plate has an inlet region, an outlet region and open-faced channels connecting the inlet region to the outlet region and providing a way for distributing the gases to the membrane electrode assembly.
The membrane electrode assembly usually includes a solid electrolyte (e.g., a proton exchange membrane, commonly abbreviated as a PEM) between a first catalyst and a second catalyst. One gas diffusion layer is between the first catalyst and the anode flow field plate, and the other gas diffusion layer is between the second catalyst and the cathode flow field plate.
During operation of the fuel cell, one of the gases (the anode gas) enters the anode flow field plate at the inlet region of the anode flow field plate and flows through the channels of the anode flow field plate toward the outlet region of the anode flow field plate. The other gas (the cathode gas) enters the cathode flow field plate at the inlet region of the cathode flow field plate and flows through the channels of the cathode flow field plate toward the cathode flow field plate outlet region.
As the anode gas flows through the channels of the anode flow field plate, the anode gas passes through the anode gas diffusion layer and interacts with the anode catalyst. Similarly, as the cathode gas flows through the channels of the cathode flow field plate, the cathode gas passes through the cathode gas diffusion layer and interacts with the cathode catalyst.
The anode catalyst interacts with the anode gas to catalyze the conversion of the anode gas to reaction intermediates. The reaction intermediates include ions and electrons. The cathode catalyst interacts with the cathode gas and the reaction intermediates to catalyze the conversion of the cathode gas to the chemical product of the fuel cell reaction.
The chemical product of the fuel cell reaction flows through a gas diffusion layer to the channels of a flow field plate (e.g., the cathode flow field plate). The chemical product then flows along the channels of the flow field plate toward the outlet region of the flow field plate.
The electrolyte provides a barrier to the flow of the electrons and gases from one side of the membrane electrode assembly to the other side of the membrane electrode assembly. However, the electrolyte allows ionic reaction intermediates to flow from the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly to the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly.
Therefore, the ionic reaction intermediates can flow from the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly to the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly without exiting the fuel cell. In contrast, the electrons flow from the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly to the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly by electrically connecting an external load between the anode flow field plate and the cathode flow field plate. The external load allows the electrons to flow from the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly, through the anode flow field plate, through the load and to the cathode flow field plate.
Electrons are formed at the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly, indicating that the anode gas undergoes oxidation during the fuel cell reaction. Electrons are consumed at the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly, indicating that the cathode gas undergoes reduction during the fuel cell reaction.
For example, when hydrogen and oxygen are the gases used in a fuel cell, the hydrogen flows through the anode flow field plate and undergoes oxidation. The oxygen flows through the cathode flow field plate and undergoes reduction. The specific reactions that occur in the fuel cell are represented in equations 1-3.
H2xe2x86x922H++2exe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
xe2x80x83xc2xdO2+2H++2exe2x88x92xe2x86x92H2Oxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
H2+xc2xdO2xe2x86x92H2Oxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
As shown in equation 1, the hydrogen forms protons (H+) and electrons. The protons flow through the electrolyte to the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly, and the electrons flow from the anode side of the membrane electrode assembly to the cathode side of the membrane electrode assembly through the external load. As shown in equation 2, the electrons and protons react with the oxygen to form water. Equation 3 shows the overall fuel cell reaction.
In addition to forming chemical products, the fuel cell reaction produces heat. One or more coolant flow field plates are typically used to conduct the heat away from the fuel cell and prevent it from overheating.
Each coolant flow field plate has an inlet region, an outlet region and channels that provide fluid communication between the coolant flow field plate inlet region and the coolant flow field plate outlet region. A coolant enters the coolant flow field plate at the inlet region, flows through the channels of the coolant flow field plate toward the outlet region of the coolant flow field plate, and exits the coolant flow field plate at the outlet region of the coolant flow field plate. As the coolant flows through the channels of the coolant flow field plate, the coolant absorbs heat formed in the fuel cell. When the coolant exits the coolant flow field plate, the heat absorbed by the coolant is removed from the fuel cell. Typically, the coolant is eventually circulated through a coolant loop external to the fuel cell where its temperature is reduced. The coolant is then recirculated through the coolant flow field plate.
To increase the electrical energy available, a plurality of fuel cells can be arranged in series to form a fuel cell stack. In a fuel cell stack, one side of a flow field plate functions as the anode flow field plate for one fuel cell while the opposite side of the flow field plate functions as the cathode flow field plate in another fuel cell. This arrangement may be referred to as a bipolar plate. The stack typically also includes monopolar plates such as, for example, an anode coolant flow field plate having one side that serves as an anode flow field plate and another side that serves as a coolant flow field plate. As an example, the open-faced coolant channels of an anode coolant flow field plate and a cathode coolant flow field plate may be mated to form collective coolant channels to cool the adjacent flow field plates forming fuel cells.
Typically, in a fuel cell stack, the inlets (e.g., anode gas inlet, cathode gas inlet and coolant inlet) of the flow field plates are aligned to form inlet manifolds (e.g., anode gas inlet manifold, cathode gas inlet manifold and coolant inlet manifold, respectively). The fluids (e.g., anode gas, cathode gas and coolant, respectively) flow along their respective inlet manifolds (e.g., anode gas inlet manifold, cathode gas inlet manifold, coolant inlet manifold, respectively) and enter their respective flow field plates (e.g., anode flow field plate, cathode flow field plate and coolant flow field plate, respectively) via their respective inlet regions (e.g., anode gas inlet region, cathode gas inlet region and coolant inlet region, respectively). Generally, a fuel cell stack has similarly aligned outlets of the flow field plates to form respective outlet manifolds that are in fluid communication with their respective outlet regions and that operate in a similar fashion to the inlet manifolds.
The invention relates to fuel cells, fuel cell systems and methods of operating same. In general, the systems and methods are designed so that, during periods of operation when the amount of anode gas available in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack is below a desired stoichiometric amount or may be expected to soon be below a desired stoichiometric amount, the amount of cathode gas in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack is reduced. Typically, the amount of cathode gas in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack is reduced so that it is below a desired stoichiometric amount. An example of a period of operation where a fuel cell or fuel cell stack may have less than a desired stoichiometric amount of an anode gas is when there is a transient in the demand for electrical power output by the fuel cell or fuel cell stack, such as when an electrical load (e.g., a residence and/or an automobile) on the fuel cell or the fuel cell stack increases relatively suddenly.
A desired stoichiometric amount of an anode gas in a fuel cell or a fuel cell stack refers to the amount of the anode gas in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack relative to a given electrical load (e.g., a residence and/or an automobile). A desired stoichiometric amount of an cathode gas in a fuel cell or a fuel cell stack refers to the amount of the cathode gas in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack relative to a given electrical load (e.g., a residence and/or an automobile).
In certain embodiments, when the amount of cathode gas in the fuel cell or fuel cell stack is reduced, an auxiliary power supply (e.g., a battery) can be used to provide power to an electrical load on the fuel cell or fuel cell stack. In some embodiments, the auxiliary power supply can be used to supply all the power demanded by the electrical load. In certain embodiments, the auxiliary power supply can be used to supply a portion of the power demanded by the electrical load. The auxiliary power supply and fuel cell or fuel cell stack can be, for example, in parallel electrical communication with the electrical load.
In one aspect, the invention provides a fuel cell stack system. The system includes a fuel cell stack having a cathode gas manifold, a sensor, an apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) configured to urge a cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold during operation of the fuel cell stack, and a controller. The sensor is configured to monitor a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell stack during operation of the fuel cell stack. The controller is in electrical communication with the sensor and the apparatus so that, when the parameter reaches a predetermined value the controller sends a signal to the apparatus that reduces the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold. In some embodiments, the controller reduces the electrical power to the apparatus.
In another aspect, the invention features a fuel cell stack system that includes a fuel cell stack having a cathode gas manifold, a sensor, a first apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) configured to urge a cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold during operation of the fuel cell stack, a switching apparatus (e.g., a valve), and a controller. The sensor is configured to monitor a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell stack during operation of the fuel cell stack. The switching apparatus is located between the first apparatus and the cathode gas manifold. The switching apparatus is configured to manipulate a flow rate of cathode gas to the gas manifold. The controller is in electrical communication with the sensor and the switching apparatus so that, when the sensor determines that the parameter reaches a predetermined value, the controller sends a signal to switching apparatus that reduces the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold. In some embodiments, when the sensor determines that the parameter reaches the predetermined value, the controller changes a position of the switching apparatus to decrease the flow rate of cathode gas to the manifold.
Embodiments of fuel cell stack systems can include one or more of the following features.
The fuel cell stack can be a plurality of PEM-type fuel cells (e.g., 88 PEM-type fuel cells).
The parameter monitored by the sensor can be an electrical current associated with an electrical load on the fuel cell stack, a change in level of electrical current associated with the electrical load, an electrical potential associated with the electrical load, a change in level of the electrical potential associated with the electrical load, an electrical power associated with the electrical load, and/or a change in level of the electrical power associated with the electrical load.
The parameter monitored by the sensor can be an amount of a reactant gas (e.g., a cathode gas and/or an anode gas) present at an anode gas outlet of the fuel cell stack and/or an amount of a reactant gas (e.g., a cathode gas and/or an anode gas) present at a cathode gas outlet of the fuel cell stack.
The fuel cell system can further include an auxiliary power supply. The auxiliary power supply can be configured so that the auxiliary power supply and the fuel cell stack are in parallel electrical communication with an electrical load so that, when the parameter reaches the predetermined value, the electrical power output of the auxiliary power system increases.
The controller can be manually controlled in response to the sensor, and/or the controller can be computer controlled in response to the sensor.
In a further aspect, the invention features a fuel cell system that includes a fuel cell having a cathode flow field plate, a sensor, an apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) configured to urge a cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate during operation of the fuel cell, and a controller. The sensor is configured to monitor a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell during operation of the fuel cell. The controller is in electrical communication with the sensor and the apparatus so that, when the parameter reaches a predetermined value, the controller sends a signal to the apparatus that reduces the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate.
In another aspect, the invention features a fuel cell system that includes a fuel cell having a cathode flow field plate, a sensor, a first apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) configured to urge a cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate during operation of the fuel cell along a flow path between the first apparatus and the cathode flow field plate, a switching apparatus (e.g., a valve), and a controller. The sensor is configured to monitor a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell during operation of the fuel cell. The switching apparatus is located between the first apparatus and the cathode flow field plate along the flow path between the first apparatus and the cathode flow field plate, and the switching apparatus is configured to manipulate a flow rate of cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate. The controller is in electrical communication with the sensor and the first apparatus so that, when the parameter reaches a predetermined value, the controller sends a signal to the switching apparatus that reduces the flow rate of cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate. The fuel cell in a fuel cell system can be, for example, a PEM-type fuel cell.
In one aspect, the invention features a method of operating a fuel cell stack having a cathode gas manifold. The method includes reducing a flow rate of a cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold in response to a change in an electrical load placed on the fuel cell stack.
The change in the electrical load on the fuel cell stack can correspond to an increase in the electrical load on the fuel cell stack.
In some embodiments, the flow rate of anode gas to the anode gas manifold of the fuel cell stack is substantially unchanged when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold is reduced.
In certain embodiments, the flow rate of anode gas to the anode gas manifold of the fuel cell stack increases when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold is reduced.
The method can further include increasing an electrical power to the electrical load from an auxiliary power source (e.g., a battery) when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold is reduced.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold can be reduced by decreasing electrical power to an apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) that urges the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold can be reduced by changing a position of a switching apparatus (e.g., a valve) between another apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) and the cathode gas manifold along a flow path between the cathode gas manifold and the other apparatus.
The method can further include, after reducing the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold, increasing the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold can be increased when the flow rate of the anode gas to the anode gas manifold of the fuel cell stack is sufficient so that the fuel cell stack can provide an amount of electrical power that is at least about as much as an electrical power of the electrical load.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold can be increased when the flow rate of the anode gas to the anode gas manifold of the fuel cell stack is sufficient so that the fuel cell stack can provide an electrical power that is at least some predetermined fraction of electrical power of the electrical load.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of operating a fuel cell having a cathode flow field plate. The method includes reducing a flow rate of a cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate in response to a change in an electrical load placed on the fuel cell.
The change in the electrical load on the fuel cell can correspond to an increase in the electrical load on the fuel cell.
In some embodiments, the flow rate of anode gas to the anode flow field plate of the fuel cell is substantially unchanged when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate is reduced.
In certain embodiments, the flow rate of anode gas to the anode flow field plate of the fuel cell is increased when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate is reduced.
The method can further include increasing an electrical power to the electrical load from an auxiliary power source (e.g., a battery) when the flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate is reduced.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate can be reduced by decreasing electrical power to an apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) that urges the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate.
The flow rate of the cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate can be reduced by changing a position of a switching apparatus (e.g., a valve) between another apparatus (e.g., a blower and/or a pump) and the cathode flow field plate along a flow path between the cathode flow field plate and the other apparatus.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method of operating a fuel cell stack having a cathode gas manifold. The method includes reducing a flow rate of a cathode gas to the cathode gas manifold in response to a change in a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell stack. The parameter can be, for example, an amount of a reactant gas present at a cathode gas outlet region of the fuel cell stack and/or an amount of a reactant gas present at an anode gas outlet region of the fuel cell stack.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of operating a fuel cell having a cathode flow field plate. The method includes reducing a flow rate of a cathode gas to the cathode flow field plate in response to a change in a parameter associated with performance of the fuel cell. The parameter can be, for example, an amount of a reactant gas present at a cathode gas outlet region of the fuel cell stack and/or an amount of a reactant gas present at an anode gas outlet region of the fuel cell stack.